Fandemonium/Eps.29
This episode has been written by , again that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Like the twenty-eight previous episodes and further, this episode may contain minor mature stuff, like minor mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be a longer episode than normal. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: Since Hark and Flame left, the crew is back in Fantendo Mansion. Without further ado, we went to the guys which work for the almost-killer, revealing that Oldton and Haunty Mole recently work for him, together with Bowser, Dr. Eggman and the Anti-Marine. Blaze was captured, but escaped. Waluigi has to guard the prisoned princess, but got fired. Recently, Blaze and Waluigi are going to enter Fantendo Mansion without noticing each other. Back to our story! The doorbell's ringing. ML: Who wants to open the front door? Crickets: Chirp! Chirp! ML: Oh, fine, I'll do it! Steel: Whoooo'll could it beeee? Pesh: Shut up. Locke opens the door. ML: Why helloooooooooo, darling. Steel: I think it's Locke's girlfriend, Pesh. Blaze: Don't sweet-talk, robot. I need to shelter. Pesh: (grins) That sounds more like Blaze, Steel. Steel: Humph. Someone is knocking on the door. Steel: YE, could you check the back door? YoshiEgg Nook: Yup? Bloop: How are you sure it's the back door? Steel: Since Locke hasn't closed the front door yet? YoshiEgg Nook: Yup! Yup! YE Nook opens the back door. YoshiEgg Nook: Yup yup! Yup yup yup? Waluigi: Grah, I knock on the door to rest, and what do I get? A Moron of a green racoon! YE Nook: Yup! Waluigi: May I come in? Thanks! Waluigi pushes YE Nook. Sometime later... "YOU HERE!?" Blaze and Waluigi see each other. Pesh: Whoa, whoa. What's the problem? Blaze: Let me tell why I need to shelter here. Waluigi: DON'T TRUST HER! Let ME tell it! Everyone stares strange to Waluigi. Waluigi: Whaaaaat? In the main room... Blaze: I was captured by someone which looks like Marine, but acts evil. ML: Oh, we've met her too. Blaze: I was brought to a cottage two streets away from here, where I was kept in prison. Blaze: (pointing to Waluigi) This guy here has to guard me, but I escaped by making a tunnel. Waluigi: Because of that, I was FIRED! That cheator! Pesh: Isn't it: 'cheater'? Waluigi: SHUT UP! Blaze: Anyways, I've discovered that that so-called Anti-Marine was... Blaze: A ROBOT! Everyone: (gasps) Clyde: Meaning we were in YOUR dimension, where that Anti-Marine was here? We thought it was a different one. Blaze: I understand that. But the worst of all is... Blaze: ...their boss want to take over my dimension! Everyone: (gasps) Pashie: That guy who want to kill me wants to dominate your world? Blaze: Yes. He also recruited villains to make robots. Blaze: Eggman and Oldton are in construction for an Anti-Blaze. Everyone: (gasps) Blaze: They'll use it to confirm officially that it'll be his dimension. In trade, Eggman, Oldton, Haunty Mole and even Bowser will be rewarded with a country in my world. Luz: The horror! Blaze: Yes. McBoo: But wait, their boss, what we call the Almost-killer, said that he has a base in your dimension. Blaze: I've heard that too. I think Marine has kept here, so that Anti-Marine could replace her. Waluigi: Waah, I get the whole story. ML: Wait, you do NOT inform us at that cottage. Waluigi: But I wanna promotion! ML: Then work at Fandemonium's personnel. ML: I bet the producers like Eggplant Coffee. Waluigi: I'm NOT going to serve AAAAAAAAAAANYBODY! ML: I've heard it paid well... Waluigi: DEAL! Waluigi runs to the producers. ML: Well, Blaze, when you went in, Clyde was going to discuss about some plan of action, which is- Ginourm: THE PLAN OF ACTION! ML: ...And Ginourm is acting hyper recently. Blaze: I've minded that. Blaze: How will go this plan? Ginourm: THE PLAN OF ACTION! Pesh: Gosh, shut up. Pashie: Where's that Super Hound by the way? Bloop: Yeah, I didn't seen him a while... ML: Hmm, I dunno too. Meanwhile, at the almost-killer's base. Almost-Killer: Heh heh heh... Almost-Killer: My plan is beginning to reach it's half. I'm such a genius... Almost-Killer's helper: Especially without that raccoon and that hound. Almost-Killer: Now I think about it... give our prisoners food. Almost-Killer's helper: Yes my master In the prison of the base Marine: What a blokes, caging is in this place, eh, mate? Super Hound: Yes, my girl, but we need to hope. My nose says some gang will save us. Marine: I hope so... Now What is THE PLAN OF ACTION Clyde's plan? Will the gang enter Blaze's Dimension again? Who is the Almost-Killer? And What the dish Marine and the Super Hound must eat? Find out in the next episode! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters